


You should be my MOMMY!

by lokatiemidze



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Dark Past, Family, Fluffy Moments, M/M, Past Lives, Top Aomine Daiki, Unwanted Child, bad memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 years that changed everything and made Aomine to runaway with his unwanted child, after living some hard years meeting Kise who also has a child that has some issues with people. But their last meeting made Kise to forget about his existence and leaving everything including basketball behind.</p><p>"Aominecchi....Can you be a little gentle?" cried out naked blonde who was lying on the black sheets of Aomine. He Curled around the pillow and sometimes would grab it roughly because pain was getting worse. And blue eyed boy didn't even bother to be more gentle as the cute boy said to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him and her

It all started when little blue haired girl ran into blonde boy and made him cry. When she tried to pat his head and told him not to cry,maybe they already new that it was beginning of new warm family.

But...For now,It was a disaster.

"Will you shut up? You cry baby" Shouted little girl and pulled her hair back irritated .It was too much for her. Such an unlucky day. After her nanny raised her hand on deep blue eyed girl she,ran away while thinking about her Papa. All she wanted now to be hugged and kissed on her forehead, which was too dark compared to that blonde over there.

And now She just ended up with cry baby whose hand was bleeding lightly. It was too annoying...So much annoying that she wanted to punch that yellow eyed boy that looked like an angle.Now that she was thinking about it.They were so different. His white skin was looking pale,his eyes were all red and looking up,like he was waiting for someone to pick him up. Maybe someone would really come for him.Then he would be hugged and spoiled as much as he wanted...'lucky crybaby' she thought and reached out for his blonde hair.

"if you won't stop crying I will pull your fluffy hair and it will hurt" She said while looking completely empty and tired.  
She was envious of him that he could cry so openly...It was something too hard for her. Because she had to act happy and smile more often to get patted and hugged. Also for not making his father sad...

But she was just 6 years old child who didn't know what did warm family meant.

"You...wann cry?" she heard so called blonde angel talk and got surprised by his words. words? He wasn't speaking right.'wann? did he meant want? 'She thought and looked at his fellow with confused eyes

" Are ya stupid?" She asked and sat down on the ground. It looked like her monster nanny wasn't around so she could relax. Also that boy stopped crying.  
"Nnn.." Boy just pronounced some sound and looked at his red hand...And here we go. Another tears fall down.

"l-look I'm sorry or something don't care" she really didn't "Just stop crying 'kay? She will hear you and find me... Then I will have to run and I'm too tired for that"

Little angel looked at her whit confused eyes and instantly hugged her with his short hands.

"W-what are you doing?" Asked blushing girl and tried to pull him away

"don...No cry..."he said with his usual low and gentle tone and tried to cares her cheeks

"What? I'm not crying" she said and bursts into tears. Blonde boy's warm hands made her heart to show all her emotions. And it felt okay? She was relieved?

"What happened? Koucchi you made a cute girl cry?!" They both looked at the tall man that looked so much like a blonde angel."So? I will scold you at home for sure! Why did you made him cry?" asked man and sat down to look at blue haired girl who was wiping her eyes with dirty hands that were on the ground

"I'm so sorry" tall man said and wiped her tears with his handkerchief " I promise he will have big troubles at home" He said and   
smiled brightly

"Smile..." She whispered "You have a beautiful smile"

"hm? Thank you princess" he wanted to say more but when he looked at her face, his mouth shut instantly and his mind cried 'Aomine'. She was looking like Aomine that he knew in the past "your eyes remind me of someone from the past" he added and looked down

"Bad memories?" Her tone changed and it sounded more like an adult's

"hm" he smiled again " you look so mature when you don't cry"

Then he felt how little boy crawls on his back and started to sob.

"don..me" he said weird sentence again and hugged tall man

"Don't forget me he says? " asked girl and scratched her head

"y-yeah.." Answered man with a shock " How did you know? No one understands him when he talks"

"I don't know, I just felt that he meant that...or something like that"

"Haha...I see" man laughed and held little boy tight to his chest

It was an instant feeling.Little boy hide his face and spoke clearly"sorry daddy,I made you feel worried"

"yes you did,don't leave my side without telling" He said and kissed his forehead

That was what blue haired girl wanted.She wanted her papa to come and kiss her too.she was lonely and sad! It was too much for just an unlucky day...

"there you are! you little demon! What were you thinking running from the house and wandering around?" Old woman who just arrived was shouting loud " You think your father will believe you what you say? NO ONE WILL! you know why? Because you are a liar and a bastard that no one needs!"

Last word was her last thing that she said because tall man was holding her neck tight and glaring as if he wanted to kill her now.Woman was so scared that screamed without thinking and fell on the ground.Man sat down again and smiled ironically.

"Did you think that I would killed you?" his smile was too scary " I won't do that ... But...One bad word saying bad about this cute girl and your head will be ripped and threw in the nearest park"

"M-monster!" she shouted and ran off

"Hahaha, did you saw that? " he laughed out loud and put down the boy,while spreading his arms wide and waiting for the girl to run and hug him

"I..." she said while biting her mouth" She was right"

"Hmm.." he shook his head " so I won't get a hug?" He said with a fake lonely face

"nn" she cried out and crushed into his arms

"Papa....Call papa...I want to be with papa..." She kept saying 'Papa' again and again " I'm scared"

"Okay here's the phone so call your papa "he said and watched as the girl typed the number and lights up when she heard a voice  
…

While she was talking on the phone, man noticed so called Koucchi's hand that was still red with some blood on it.And at that instant the who just threatened that woman was gone.He started to panic like a girl.But little boys cute eyes made him to calm down.He washed his little hand and bandaged it.Then he heard all story of how his son and that girl met and smiled a little.'they resemble US so much' he thought and grind against  
US he said...And remembered Aomine who really looked like that girl. He remembered how they first met and pulled his hair down...He couldn't believe that after those many years he still was loving him...Loving?...But this love was too old.It couldn't breathe anymore and was dying eventually…  
But still it was alive...What for he didn't know

...

"thank you!" Girl said cheerfully and smiled for the first time

"As I can see your papa is coming right? " He smiled back

"Yes!Papa is coming for me!" she said with such a pride

"I see" He smiled again"Your name princess?"

"Rin!" She pulled her hair back again and tried to tie it up " Yours ?"

"I'm Kise...Here turn around i will tie your hair"

Girl let go of her hair and gave his blue tie to Kise and stood silently .He gently held her long blue hair and tried to made it look cute for the girl.

"You are so good at it" She sad and grabbed his white hand " Papa and I can't do it right all the time so that's why I usually don't tie it up"

"Isn't it bothering you?"

"well yes but..." She wanted to say something but Others man voice made her jump and run to him

Her papa was here.

Rin jumped and lend into his father's hands.She started to cry again and kissing his papa's neck.It was a bad day for real.She already cried three times and that was a record for her.

Tall blue haired man that really resembled his daughter hugged her tight and kissed her forehead as little one wanted.Her papa was so worried when he heard that his daughter was somewhere in the street all alone and scared.It also was a shock that her nanny treated her baby .He thought that she was nice but he was just played around.

"Why the hell you didn't tell me that , that old hag was treating you badly? why you didn't say anything? When you told me that she hit you I was so scared! Don't you just coll me from someones phone and say that you are scared" He was shouting but his voice was cracking by times with tears that were running from his eyes" I was so worried thinking that my little girl was lost...I'm so sorry sweety...Leaving all alone ....And this stupid work...I don't need anything but you"

He was saying all that without remembering how many times he wanted her to disappear.But right now everything has changed.His heart wasn't same as before.It was captured by the little girl who was his beloved daughter.And hell he was letting her to feel bad!

"Papa its ok" she said while rubbing her nose to his" That beautiful man helped me so say thank you" She said and pointed at the man who was looking pale.

"K...Kise.." Tall man said and his mind went blank for a minute

"Ao...Aomine..cchi..." He said while hiding his lips with his palm

It truly was a man that he loved for all those years...But why now? why? why? why? He already had a daughter so a wife too..so why now?

He turned and picked up his blonde son.He wasn't too strong to smile and say hi...He was just gonna walk away and don' ever see a man that said "I can't" to him when there was a time...

"K-kise wait.." Aomine followed him while holding his precious daughter "Won't you say hi? " He asked with broken smile

"I don't..."He said while avoiding his eyes and pressing Kou to his chest.

"You...got married?" Daiki asked when he noticed cute boy that looked like kise

"N-no.."

That answer made him feel better,not because that he heard that Kise wasn't married.He was feeling relieved because he thought that Ryouta was like him. A single father.

"Listen why not to talk about something?"He scratched his head "We didn't meet after school and..."

"No! I'm going...Our last meeting was too much for me" he said and ran away...

It really was too much. Seeing a man who rejected him roughly enough and called him disgusting was TOO MUCH!

"Daddy is sad" Whispered Kou and kissed his neck gently "I'm here for daddy" he added

"Yeah...Daddy loves you so much" Kise answered while crying and pulling little thing too close


	2. Last memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aominecchi....Can you be a little gentle?" cried out naked blonde who was lying on the black sheets of Aomine. He Curled around the pillow and sometimes would grab it roughly because pain was getting worse. And blue eyed boy didn't even bother to be more gentle as the cute boy said to him.  
> "Shut up!" He said finally and looked at him with disgusted face. How the hell he ended up with kise in bed? It shouldn't be like this! He only had to reject the blonde boy and then go home.But why...Why is Ryouta all naked in his bed and crying loudly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl's name is Rin but you can say it in different ways like Rina or Rinka. I will use them all so don't think that I made a mistake or get confused

***6 years ago ***

"Aominecchi....Can you be a little gentle?" cried out naked blonde who was lying on the black sheets of Aomine. He Curled around the pillow and sometimes would grab it roughly because pain was getting worse. And blue eyed boy didn't even bother to be more gentle as the cute boy said to him.

"Shut up!" He said finally and looked at him with disgusted face. How the hell he ended up with kise in bed? It shouldn't be like this! He only had to reject the blonde boy and then go home.But why...Why is Ryouta all naked in his bed and crying loudly?

"Aomin...ecchi..." Boy cried again and tried not to look at Someone's hands that were scratching his asshole.

"You can st...stop ....Gah" He shouted with pain and put his hands on his face."It your first time...with a man...so....Lets ...take it easy...shall we?..."He tried to say it gently not to make Aomine more angry but ...He failed..

"Shut up kise! shut up! just shut up!" He Shouted and entered him without any permission or warning.

"No Nonoo!!! HURTS..." cried Kise and tried to push him away,but Aomine was too strong and scary..He wanted more...He wanted to make him more miserable! MORE and MORE...

He kept trusting his dick fast and hard.He was doing it so roughly that kise's ass started to bleed.  
But of course tall man didn't even notice it.If he did maybe that would satisfy his hart even more?

"Why?" said Kiss while crying and rubbing his blooded eyes."why" He asked again and looked away. It hurt.. His body was broken. His heart was burning. Everything was a disaster. He didn't wanted it. He...He just thought that it was time to confess.. and he did...He said "I love you" to person that he loved the most but...Why was that person riding him now while looking so disgusted? Where did he go wrong?

"Aominecchi...I didn't know that you were a sadist "He said with broken smile and with no hope in his eyes

"Shut up! How many times should I say to you to shut up?!" He punched Kise's face and shouted again "You fucking pervert! You wanted to be fucked by me right? so why are you complaining? You get what you deserve you fucking homo!"

"Huh?" was the only thing that his mouth said. Then he went mad.

He pushed the tanned boy so hard that he lost balance and fell of the bed. Kise would jump on him and beat the shit out of him but, his body couldn't move properly. He crawled on the bed slowly and tried to reach Aomine face. Daiki was sure that Kise would hit him but He didn't. Instead of that he touched his blue eyes and said quietly "aoMINE"

Daiki went numb. He knew that kise said his name but it sounded different. Not the way that it should be. And maybe that made him to think what he have done...He raped Kise that just confessed to him and asked to go out. What he did? He just said yes and of course pulled him into bad on the same day.

He really was an asshole. He did all of this because he was mad...Just two days ago he was told that some chick was pregnant and that probably would be his child. The hell he wanted it. He was just 18.A child in his age that would be born in 4 months? No way! But that girl was too persistent and told him that she would bore the baby and Aomine had to raise him or her. She even took money from him while saying that she would get an abortion. of course she was lying. Money was all she wanted.  
And...

His family was breaking apart...His parents told him and his two brothers that they were thinking about divorce. Turns out that they both cheated and now (maybe) his mom was pregnant by other man.  
That was too much to handle and of course, he just chose Kise to get all out. But poor thing was too weak...and Aomine noticed it only now. But he couldn't help feeling disgusted at naked boy's sight that was covered in blood coming from the ass

"K..." He tried to say his name but felt even worse so he just stopped saying it "sorry..." He said and ran away leaving the boy all alone in his black sheets

"Aho" He said and looked out of the open door that was shoving how Aomine puked on the floor and left the house

That was too much. He just closed his eyes and stopped thinking at all.

* * *  
"That Kou boy came from here so they walk here often right?" Rin asked his Papa and pulled his hand to walk further "come on walk PAPA!" She said and pulled him even more

"Rina I want to meet them again too but don't walk too fast" Aomine said and tried to stop his daughter

"Papa is so slow!" She said while sulking and crossing her hands

Man laughed aloud and remembered why he loved his cute girl so much. Because she was like him! Same eyes, hair, skin and even attitude. She was his beloved daughter that he loved to spoil.

"Come here. let's wait for them maybe they will really come?" He suggested and sat on the chair while waiting for his daughter to sit on his lap. So she did.

"Okay! I'm gonna try to tie your hair so don't move" he said and pulled out the same hairband that she got yesterday "Alright! try hard! "His girl said and smiled bright while blushing

She already lost count of how many times her dad tried to tie her hair but all the times he would fail. But Rin liked it anyway, she   
knew that his papa was trying for her and that was enough.

She had all great memories with his papa but sometimes she could remember how they met first. That wasn't so good as it should have been. At that time her papa didn't wanted her at all...Maybe he even hated her...She would remember his cold eyes that looked irritated while glaring at her.. However,… That didn't matter now right?

Rin looked at him and asked, "Does papa love me?" Aomine went silent. He knew that Rin was remembering awful things right now, so he could not smile as cheerfully, at her how he used to. "Of course I love you" he said while looking at her eyes and kissing her hair. “When you want to confirm that just ask me again. I'm not getting bored of saying it" Finally he smiled

"Papa is the best!" she said " But you are still bad at it" she pointed at her hair and laughed

"It's just too hard!" He said and smiled

...

When You saw familiar faces sitting on the bench in the park he went there thinking to say hello.But he was bad at talking so only he could say was "H" But blue eyed girl noticed him immediately and told her dad

"Hello" Aomine said and smiled gently

Blonde boy just nodded his head and pulled his hair down

"Papa don't be sad he just don't like talking" Rin explained and jumped from his dad's lap

"So is your Daddy here?You ran away from him again?" She asked and looked into his yellow eyes

"No...Daddy went.. chocolate...I wait..." he said weird sentence again and waited for the girl to get it

"Oh so your daddy went to buy you a chocolate and you are waiting for him?" She understood what he said in instant and made Aomine to drop his jaw

"how you do that?" Aomine asked

"Do no, just a feeling I guess??Maybe because I'm also a kid?" she said with confusion

"Happy" Boy said and smiled

Father and daughter looked at each other while blushing after seeing the boy smile.

"You are so cute" Aomine said and patted his head

"Kise is too" Rin added and smiled

"Now why didn't you added "san" is he your age or something?" Aomine asked and didn't showed that his heart skipped a beat while hearing his name

"Papa so formal!" she said and pouted

"You are so spoiled!" Aomine notice how his girl glared at him

"uhm" she said and ignored his father "So why didn't you went with your daddy?" she asked the boy who was listening to them quietly

"People...scared" he said and shook his head

"They are aren't they? But you are a man so be a little strong" she laughed

"Daddy says that too..." he said full sentence that made the girl think that she said something that she shouldn't have

"You...look like kise a lot" Aomine smiled sadly " Maybe in the future you will be a model too?"

"Daddy isn't...anymore...bc..me..." he said sadly and pulled his hair again

"Oh..Did I make you sad? sorry..." Aomine said and noticed how his girl glared at him again

"N..." boy shook his hair and looked at the way he came from when he saw his beloved father walking to him while smiling  
He ran to him in that instant and pulled his hands while waiting Kise to pick him up.so he did.

"What is it? Why feeling sad cutie?" He asked and bit his cheeks gently

"Missed Daddy" He said and hugged him tight

"Is that so?" he smiled and kissed his neck

"Hello Kise-san" Girl jumped right in front of him and smiled

(She still was mad at his father but added san anyway.That was the reason Aomine loved her so much)

"Oh? You are here too?" kise petted her hair " You made my boy feel sad again?"

"No sir!" She said and ran to his Papa

Kise noticed Aomine only now and took a step back.

Aomine noticed it and smiled sadly while scratching his neck.

Little girl took the tie from his father and stood beside Kise again.

"Can you tie my hair again?"

"Rina" Aomine said her name reminding her to say please

"Oh, yeah.please?" she looked into his eyes with a smile

"s-sure"He said nervously and sat on the bench

Rin turned and pulled her hair back

"listen sweetie don't pull me or I won't be able to tie her hair.Sit next to Daddy 'kay?" he said to kou who was hugging him too tight

"fast daddy" he said it when kise sat him on the bench next to him

"hmm?"Kise smiled" My Kou is jealous?" he said and began to braid her hair instead of pony tail that he did yesterday

"cchi" Kou said and pouted like the girl did a while ago

"oh,sorry I didn't add cchi at your name did I You?"he said while teasing him

"Mean...Daddy is mean" Kou said and pulled his shirt

"sorry cutie,you know how much I love teasing you right?" Kise said while laughing

"Kou don't cry! My papa is like that too..I don't get them but they are adults what you gonna do about it?" she said like she knew everything in this life with big lady's tone

Both men tried not to laugh at her comment but girl noticed it anyway.And pouted again.

" it's done" Kise said and smiled

"hmm" she kept sulking and took Kou's hand while pushing him to walk.

"What are you doing?" Aomine asked while biting his lips

"We are going away from you mean fathers" she said and kept walking

"HM?" Kise smiled silently "My koucchi is leaving me alone” he said and smiled at how his boy turned back and ran to him while spreading his hands

“Never…” he said…

“Never what?” kise asked

“I will never leave daddy!” he said it clearly “ but daddy has to be with me too” he added and waited for answer

“Of course daddy made a promise right?” Kise said and kissed his boy’s blonde hair.

“we are going home Rin-chan” Kise said with a smile and noticed it only now that girl was hugging his father too and crying while saying that she would never leave him too…Aomine…He…He was hugging her girl back and whispering about how much he loved her daughter. ‘Maybe he changed’ was what Kise thought and smiled a bit

“see you again” Girl shouted and smiled 

“we will see” kise answered while looking forward to it….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I never ever tried to write nswf so its my first time "trying" it so sorry for mistakes and not doing a good job at it...and about mistakes too that i usually make  
> let me know what you think about it and about continuing it or not.. or what you want to see in next chapter or what you are looking forward..  
> That would help me to write another chapter and to get some self-confidence  
> thanks for reading


	3. Kids problem

"Daddy food" said little boy and grabbed Kise's leg while trying to climb up 

Ryouta looked at Kou and smiled happily. It was his ordinary day with his cute son. Waking up together, showering while yawning, eating, watching Tv , then going out for shopping ,eating again and then playing all day. He was happy the way it all was.

”listen koucchi, I dont want to start this talk but we have to." Kise said while feeding his little son

"I dont want to leave you but, I need to find a job, we cant afford this house anymore and we need some money... and you know what it means right?"

”going to kindergarten? " boy said and hide his teary eyes

"Yes" kise answered with sad smile and hugged him 

"Promise that you will come fast. And... call me sometimes... and I dont want to be away from daddy! There babies are mean" he started to cry loud knowing that his father would hug him even more   
"Alright sweety dont cry!you are making daddy feel bad" He rubbed his eyes and said "no daddy dont cry"

"I will try to find a job and keep you home okay?" He gave up 

"No kindergarten? " 

”no kindergarten "

"Yay daddy is the best " kou laughed and kissed kise on his cheeks

* * *  
"so Kise-san is searching for a job? " asked Rin while sitting on cold bench and rubbing her shoes to each other

"yes...Don't want ....kindergarten....sad...scary" Kou answered in his weary way that girl could understand immediately

"I know! I'm same with school!" she said with angry voice " Papa...I think papa will leave soon too.." she added and got little closer to the boy

"why?" he asked with confusion and held her hand

"well its been a week since he stays home with me so I think that if he won't go there, he will lose his job and then we won't have money like you" she looked at boy's hand that was holding her and smiled. She knew that he was trying to comfort her.

"He staying... because he is scared that you will be sad?" he tried to say it normally but he made some mistakes and gave up " another nanny?"

"yeah he thinks that I will cry... It was 4th nanny another is forbidden!" she said with strict voice and jumped off the bench

"what ...gonna do?" Kou asked and tried to come down from tall bench

"I don't know...If kise-san was my nanny it would be the best!" she smiled and helped little boy 

"What do you think about it? Your daddy needs job, if he will be my nanny then it will be settled ! He could take you with him to my house and we could spend more time together!"

"no.." Kou answered knowing that his daddy felt sad around Rin's papa. But he couldn't explain that to her, because even he didn't know much about it. He was just feeling how sad his daddy was becoming.

"WHY?" girl shouted with annoyance "You don't want to hang around me anymore? as you like!" she said and ran off

"wait" Kou tried to stop her but he fall down and started to cry

Again.She just had a deja vu. It was like that too when they first met and she was making him cry again .

"Shut up!! I'm not going anywhere so stop crying!" she tried to calm him down and tried to get sand off of his trousers "there,there, Don't cry I'm sorry...I'm just sad that Papa has problems because of me" she finally confess

"Lets find jobs for our fathers!" he said and looked at her with big eyes

"HM?Okay lets go" she smiled and didn't remind him that her father already got a job

Aomine notice how his little daughter was walking with blonde boy while holding hands and smiling.He even got little jealous ,she always were too close only to him and now she was smiling without him.It was kinda sad,but at least his girl got a bit big.Now,she could walk by herself and even make friends. But maybe she was like this only with Kou and Kise? Because she always was too unsociable ,she hated when someone touched or talked to her.So what changed now? What did she saw in them that others didn't have?

Big Yellow eyes that were always honest.

Aomine and Rin knew it so they would never tell anyone about them.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Aomine and looked down at kids

"Papa you came" she smiled and jumped to hug him " did you buy me sweets?"

"yes yes I did!" he smiled and kissed her cheeks

"so what are you two doing?" he asked again and looked at the papers that were on the window

"Finding...job" Kou answered and looked little embarrassed

"huh a job? for who?"

"Kise-san! I said to Kou that Kise-san should become my nanny but he said no so we are searching for another job"

"I see,well thats a great idea! I mean the nanny thing " Aomine praised his girl

"I know right?" she said with big smile and hugged her father

"so why now Kou-kun?" Aomine asked him

"Daddy...sad"

"Rina translate" he said with confusion

"well,I'm not sure this time. It may be ' daddy gets sad' or 'I'm sad and want daddy" she tried to think it over but didn't know which one was right

"Should we search for his daddy?" Aomine asked worried and tried to pick him up

Kou didn't resist him and grabbed his neck with his little hands to hold still.He didn't mind if this man would hold him close.He wasn't scared of him so it was okay.

"Now,what happened to my cute son while I was away?" Kise said with a smile and came near to them

"Daddy"Boy shouted when he recognizes his beloved voice so he immediately opened his hands waiting for Kise to hold him.

"Oh my,you are hugging another man beside me? thats new for me" he said and picked up his son from Aomine's hands "you were so unsociable just a week ago"

"Same with Rina,she would call everyone stupid and wouldn't talk to them" Aomine smiled when he remembered what he was thinking a while ago

"Really?" Kise laughed " but Aominecchi you were the same back then!"

Aomine froze when he heard how Kise called his name.It was like they still were teenagers and didn't have tone problems like now. He noticed how Kise's face got sad again and thought that he remembered the painful past between them. And couldn’t help but say “sorry”

“You are late” Kise answered while looking down

He wasn’t running away this time.

“I know…I didn’t care that time much about it… I had other things to deal” Aomine added

“looks like It was easy to throw me away that time”

“that time…yeah” he didn’t lie and answered honestly

It wasn’t time to talk about how bad he felt after that because Kise wanted to hear what he really was feeling at that time.

“That was low of you…”

“I know… but I’m not regretting anything … because I have her now”

“was It unnecessary to do that to me? If…If that wouldn’t happened… You wouldn’t have her now?” 

“No…I would still have her know but I wouldn’t be the same as I’m now…” he smiled painfully “ I wouldn’t be a caring dad for her…I wouldn’t change many things if that wouldn’t happen with you”

“well…then what I got for my self? It ruined everything in my life…You ruined everything Aomine….You did!” he shouted while crying 

“Stop it!” Rin shouted and stood between them “I don’t know what is going on but…Kou is scared…I’m too…so stop…” she said while shaking and holding her tears

They noticed little kids only now that were crying and looking scared. 

Kise hold Kou tight kissing him allover and trying to calm him down “ I’m so sorry! Look daddy is fine so don’t cry alright? Daddy is fine, don’t be scared sweetie “ 

Aomine did the same thing.

But they couldn’t calm them down.

“We just wanted to find job for Kise-san and why did you two started to fight?” she said while crying “ what did you do to Kise-san? Why is he so sad?”

Aomine kept silent. If his daughter new about it she would definitely leave him.

“Kise-san my papa is hard to understand and acts harsh but he is the kindest person in this world! He helps grannies in bus and always holds their bags and and… I don’t think that he meant to hurt you and even if he did he is sorry now so please forgive my Papa” 

“daddy I don’t think that Aomine-san is a bad person” kou said and stopped crying

“okay,I’m sorry I went overboard… we will go home for now” 

“wait,I know that you need a job so,think about becoming a nanny to Rina,I know you will have a hard time but I can leave her only to you” Aomine suggested

“and you can bring Kou too!” Rin added

“I will think about it bye…” Kise answered and went home

Kou’s daddy was sad again.


	4. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know... I don't have much time to live..." His sister answered with lonely smile and stroked her son's little hair
> 
> "I don't care. You shouldn't have born him,when you knew that his father didn't care about you" He answered with annoyed voice and picked up his jacket
> 
> "same for you...You shouldn't have been with that guy, when you knew that, he didn't have any feelings for you" she said with ironic voice

"Kise...I think that...you should live with me..." long haired blonde said and hugged her little baby that still was too weak

"I don't want to..." Kise answered and closed his sleepless eyes

"You know... I don't have much time to live..." His sister answered with lonely smile and stroked her son's little hair

"I don't care. You shouldn't have born him,when you knew that his father didn't care about you" He answered with annoyed voice and picked up his jacket

"same for you...You shouldn't have been with that guy, when you knew that, he didn't have any feelings for you" she said with ironic voice 

" we have same blood so maybe that's why we made same mistakes...But we wanted to, so isn't it okay?" 

she looked at his brother and noticed that he was wearing the same thing,he had same black eyes,got more thin and his eyes started to fade away...That made her fell that the one who was dying was him.

"you need this baby Kise...You need reason to live " she suggested and hugged her son close to her chest

"Why him? " Kise answered and didn't look at the curled little thing that looked like him

"Because you need to start caring again...This little angel has the same blood that we...Don't you want to protect him for all the bad things in this world?" she said and coughed a little blood

"If...you and mom thought about it when I was as little as him...Maybe I wouldn't have this harsh life..." Kise gave her napkin and looked at her white face

"I'm sorry Ryouta...I failed as you sister… Mom did too..." she cried silently "so please...Don't leave my baby... He need warm family that you didn't have... You can do anything to me...But this child...take care of him... " She gave little boy to Kise and tried to calm down

Kise looked at his sister's son and tried to hold him right. But little thing started to cry all of a sudden and that made Kise to panic.

"He...What I did wrong?" Kise asked and tried to calm little boy

"Oh..You are holding him in wrong way...Here hold his head like this" His sister smiled and explained how to hold her baby

She looked how her brother started to show expressions that he didn't do for a long time. She was happy that for the first time she made a good choice. She born a baby that would change his little brothers life.And Kise would take care of him too… That was all she wanted.

Little boy smiled with angelic face and chewed Kise's finger that he was grabbing with all his might. Ryouta smiled at him and looked at his sister that was looking at them quietly.

"Kise...I don't wanna die..." she burst up crying " I want to see you both smile like that...I don't wanna die brother...It's too soon"

"Sister...." Kise started to cry too and hugged the girl "We both will be here...until the end will come.... And I will tell him how great his mother was...I promise"

"Thank you...I will look at you two from the heaven" she said

"Yeah..I don't think that you will get there but..Okay" Kise tried to joke

"You little demon..." She laughed " by the way his name is Kou...It means happiness..So gave him the happiness and he will gave you it back too..."

"I will..Promise" He said and hugged Kou tight

* * *

"Is it still far?" Asked Kou and looked at the big flower bouquet

"No, We have to walk a little and we will be there" Kise answered and walked into cemetery.  
He started to look at big rocks where the dead people's names were.He had the feeling that they were all lonely and no one would come and gave them flowers.So he felt like it was his job to read their names and remember them.

"Daddy,You always talk about mommy when we go to visit her,so aren't you gonna talk about her?" 

"Oh yes! What you wanna know about her?" Kise asked and smiled

"What was she like?"

"She was little shorter than me,had long blonde hair like you do,your cute eyes,white skin and mole near her eyes" He closed her eyes trying to remember all the similar things that She had like Kou

"I'm happy that I look like her" Kou blushed a little and snuggled to Kise

"Yes you do my little boy"

He stood to the familiar rock which was his sister's and he sighed a little. " here we are" he said and put him down

Kou walked closely to the grave and put the bouquet on the ground. He started to cry and hugged the cold rock, He didn't know this woman who supposed to be his mother. He was too little when she died and only things he knew about her was told by his father.

"why did...die?" He asked in his normal way

"she was ill..." he said and hugged Kou

"because of me?"

"No...It's not your fault sweetie. She loved you the most!" Kise said and tried not to cry

"You aren't my real daddy right?" Kou asked and hide his face

" No...I'm not...You know that I'm not..." Kise answered and wiped his tears

" Then who are you?"

"I'm your uncle ... I'm your mommy's brother" He already forgot how many times Kou asked him who he was...And only lie he could tell was that he was his dad...Now he couldn't even say that "you won't love me now?" he asked with sad voice

"NO!" he cried " I love daddy the most...Please let me call you daddy even if you aren't..."

"please call me daddy forever" kise said and kissed his forehead

"I will...you are my only one daddy"

"yes I am..."

He sighed and felt at ease that Kou didn't ask about his real father. What should he answer then? How could he say that, man who was his father didn't need him and thought that he was dead...

"Lets go home" Kou said and closed his eyes

"Okay..but next time you better talk to your mom for a while"

"I will… Daddy.. What about your job?” he asked 

“ah… I don’t know sweetie…” Kise sighed and crossed the road

“Then….” He stopped at the half way and hide his face “ about…Rin…Nanny…”

“you want me to be her nanny?” He asked trying to hide uneasy feeling

“It….will…good…no?” 

“Now can you talk normally? “ He got little angry “ I don’t think that it will be good”

“I’m sorry” Kou said

“I’m sorry too… Lets pay them a visit shall we?” he tried to make him smile

“really?” he lightened up

“yeah…I don’t get why you love her so much” 

“Rin?....she is strong…Can protect … things …she love…” He answered “Don’t you….think…same…about…Aomine-san?” 

“Maybe…Maybe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late...Ah I think I'm getting bad at this but I will try to continue


	5. Mommy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see… Now you have Rina and me too okay?” he said with teary eyes
> 
> “Yes…Aomine-san is good” he said and kissed his neck
> 
> “I am aren’t I ?” Aomine smiled “ Rina doesn’t have mommy too so… don’t mention her when she is around okay?”
> 
> “Yes…Is she…too?” he asked in his usual way
> 
> “NO….she isn’t dead…” Aomine said with cold eyes and patted his head again

“we are here” Kise said and looked at the white door.

He was too scared to knock and see what was happening there. But he had to, because he came all the way here. Now he had to knock and smile at the man that he wanted to hate with all his heart. He had to do it, for his little son. If this all would go well then he would have a job and his son wouldn’t be sad. They both will be together happily.

“aren’t you going to knock daddy?” Kou asked and waited 

“yeah..” he said and did as his boy said

After two minutes, they both heard loud voices of the man and his little daughter. They were so loud that Kise could hear them from the outside.

“Rina stop clinging! I promise it’s not your new nanny I didn’t hire anyone” Aomine said and tried to open the door

“Noo! You are lying! I saw how you were talking to some woman!” She shouted

“gah! You are so spoiled!” 

Finally they opened the door and went quiet after they saw Kise and Kou.

“Papa…you see what I see too?” she said and looked at his father

“You mean those two blondes? “ He looked at her

“yes…” they both looked at them

“So? Are you going to let us in or we are going home?” Kise asked with annoyed voice

“No please come in! “ Aomine said and let them in “Rina run and pick all those toys will you?”

“I’m on it!” she said and started to pick her toys that were laying on the floor

 

Kise looked at big house that was full of toys and Rin’s clothes. Everything was messy and so many things were laying on the floor that if you couldn’t walk properly. Ryouta didn’t look shocked because it was Aomine’s house so how it could be clean?

“I know what you are thinking” Aomine said and smiled “sorry I don’t have much time to clean the house. Nanny supposed to do it but as you can see we don’t have her…”

“If I will be her nanny…then you must stop throwing things on the floor..” Kise said and picked up a little teddy

“so you will be her nanny?” Aomine smirked

“You aren’t listening like always…” He sighed and gave the toy to Kou “want to help Rin?” he asked

“yeah” Kou said and went where Rin was

Kise bended down and picked up other toys. Aomine silently did the same thing and felt little awkward. When the children weren’t around they couldn’t even talk or look at each other… It was too hard because they would remember the past and couldn’t get through it…

“Kise… She has bad attitude and hates to listen…It will be little hard but… can you take care of her?” He said and looked at him after minutes of silent

“Are you scared that I will take all my hatred for you on her?” Kise smiled ironically 

“No! I would never think like that!” Aomine got little angry and tried not to snap

“’kay sorry… I will take care of her no worries… “ he tried not to say anything mean “ Kou will be here too so I don’t think that she will feel sad…”

“yes I know” Aomine said and smiled like he wasn’t angry at all

Rin run to them and stood in front of the Kise, waiting him to pick her up. When kise did she smiled and started to talk nonstop.

“Okay so you need to know! I hate waking up early and eating in the morning. I will sleep till noon and don’t go school because I hate that too…Also I don’t like vegetables but I love tomato! Hate cucumber so don’t make me eat it… also… “ 

“Now listen to me little princes! Sleeping till noon will happen only on weekends and you will go to school got that? And okay no cucumber” Kise smiled at how her face went sad

“I haaaaaaaaaaaaaate school!” she shouted

“who loves it?” Kise asked “ but you have to attend it “

“Kise is right and you know it” Aomine said and smiled how bossy her girl was 

“Okay but you have to pick me up and help me at studies “ she said and pouted

“Okay I can do that” he smiled “ now show me your room”

“Alright!” she said and pulled him to other way

Kou didn’t went with them because he already say her room and he was more comfortable with the teddy that Rin had.

Aomine looked how Kou was playing by him self and kinda pitied him. He really looked like Kise, he would play basketball by him self too and mostly he would be alone. He sat beside Kou and smiled at him.

“Why are you wearing black clothes?” Aomine asked with curiosity 

“Mom….grave…” He answered and rubbed his red cheeks

“sorry I don’t get you” Aomine said sadly and patted his head

“Mom…” he said it again

“yes what about your mother?” Aomine asked and went silent waiting for him to say more

“Died….we….went…to…see.. her…grave….” He said with little pause and looked at the man

“she…died?” Aomine said with big shock 

When boy nodded, he picked him up and hugged close. This little boy was telling him that his mother was dead…So calmly… How could this little thing take so much? Even Rin would cry when they were talking about her mom, so how this boy could be so silent? How Kise could take dying of person he loved? How?

“Don’t you feel sad buddy?” he asked and hugged him more closely

“Not much…I have daddy…and when she died I was little” He tried to talk normally for Aomine to understand 

“I see… Now you have Rina and me too okay?” he said with teary eyes

“Yes…Aomine-san is good” he said and kissed his neck

“I am aren’t I ?” Aomine smiled “ Rina doesn’t have mommy too so… don’t mention her when she is around okay?”

“Yes…Is she…too?” he asked in his usual way

“NO….she isn’t dead…” Aomine said with cold eyes and patted his head again

Kise was hiding behind the door not wanting to interference them and couldn’t help but cry. His little son was talking about his mom so openly and hugging other man. It was new for him… And... Aomine… Just when he could cry so easily? When did he start to be so caring? What did just happen in his life that made him so kind?


	6. Cold

\----4 years ago-----  
Aomine went in the house that was too small and dirty for a woman who had a two years old baby. He didn't wanted to go in but he had to. If he wanted to get rid of that baby then he had to give her mother some money and never return here again.

But... That woman was cunning too much. She wanted more money that Aomine didn't have. He was working as much as he could do give her cash but it wasn't enough for her.

"Good you came," she said and brushed her hair "We need to talk"

"You want more money again?" Aomine growled at her

He didn't understand why did he even slept with the woman that was looking like total bitch. Wearing vulgar clothes, short dress that were showing her underwear, wearing only bra that she called shirt...How...

'Does she even take care of that baby?' Thought Aomine for the first time, but it wasn't like he cared about his daughter that he only saw once. He didn't want unnecessary things and that baby was that his unnecessary thing that he wanted to get rid of.

"No...not the money..." She sighed " I can't take care of her...You have to take her with you. I got a job so I won't be home all day. She needs to get fid and all those shitty things that I hate so much. She is your daughter so take her with you!" She averted her nose remembering her child

"What?" Aomine shouted, "You were the one who wanted her to live! I gave you money to get rid of her! It is all your fault that you are in shit so don't drag me with you!"

"Stop shouting! I just got her to sleep!" She responded " You are the one who fucked me so here we are. I wanted her alive because I needed money and you gave them to me" she started to put lipstick on her lips

"so what’s the problem? I will give you money and you don't need to work" Aomine was getting crazy! Hell he wanted that child

"I want to work. I'm sick of taking care of her. She is damn annoying crying and shouting all day. She is two years old and she can't even learn not to pee in bed! Its disgusting" she made a face like she was about to puke and covered her mouth with her hand

"and? you are her mother you have to take care of her!" 

"And you are his father you have to take care of her too! You don't even see her"

"Oh don't give that look like you feel so sad about it!" he kept shouting, "working what the fuck? You just want to go to clubs and have sex with every person that will look at you!

"yes I do! I'm tired of playing a good mommy!" She gave up and shouted as well "I don't need that child! If you will not take care of her then I am throwing her out of the house! I'm done!"

Aomine knew that she wasn't joking. She would surely throw that child out and slap doors in front of her. He knew that something like that would happen after some time but not now...It was too early!  
He was trying to calm down when he noticed little hands that were grabbing the door and dark blue eyes that were looking at them while crying silently.  
Now it was his second time seeing her after a year when she was only a little ball that couldn't even talk.  
She' grown. But she looked like a broken doll for him. Her blue hair was cut too short like boys had and her clothes were all dirty and ripped. Now he could see how that woman was taking care of her.  
His heart was feeling little sad, because that child was looking like him. same eyes, skin and hair. Now...Could he leave that baby here?

"You...Why is her hair so short?" He asked with shaking voice

" 'cause I can't take care of her long hair. It takes so much time" she said and carrased her own long hair

"much time you say " Aomine grind sarcastically "Why don't you cut your hair too?"

"Don't talk shit and act like caring father. Take her and never come back" She said with annoying voice and pulled her daughter roughly to his side

Little girl bursts out crying and clinging to her mother saying that she will be a good girl and won't ever pee in her bad. She wouldn't cry anyone.. But she wasn't listening to her. She kept looking at her in disgusting way and waiting for Aomine to pick her up.

So he did.

Little girl kept shouting and saying sorry but they were already out and the door was long time closed.  
That was why he didn't wanted to see his daughter. He knew that he would feel guilty and responsible for her. And now he was taking her to his house where his brothers were. Everything that he was afraid of already has happened...  
So right now he didn't wanted to think about future.

"who...are you..."Girl said while crying

"You don't know who I am?" Aomine asked and didn't look at her

"Moth..No..She said that you are my relative and told me that my father died..She is lying right? You are my father..cos..You look like me..."

He noticed how she didn't call her mother. Looks like not only they looks were alike but attitudes too. She didn't wanted her mother because she already said no to her. Aomine would feel same way if he was in that position.. But he already was. His mother left house with her little son and didn't take Aomine with her.

They were so alike.

"Yes I'm your father..." he said and waited for her reaction

"you...you both are mean..." she said and cried out loud

"sorry" was only thing he could say...He really was sorry for hurting her all this time...

* * *

“What have you done?” His older brother asked in shock and looked at the little girl that he was holding

“I messed up” Aomine said calmly and went in

“I can see that…How old is she? How…And who…” His brother kept asking and looking at her

"Ryou stop, you are creeping her out! She just stopped crying so if she'll make any sound you will make her to stop" Aomine growled at him and put her on the couch

Second brother came in the room and did the same as the older did. They were asking all kinds of question and constantly looking at the girl.

"you know that you can't keep here" Ryou said and pitied the girl

Aomine knew where it all was going. He knew that his brothers would say no and if his father would find out then he should better leave the house for a while. His family was broken and every little things made them feel restless. His father couldn't concentrate at his work, still feeling depressed about his wife and they didn't have enough money too... Therefore, he had to leave and take her with him or give her to orphanage

"I know" he answered and felt how she got closer to him while looking scared

"You can't raise her either" Shun said and looked at his brother

"I'll leave her at orphanage"

"Good choice" Ryou said and scratched his neck, he already knew that this would be a big mistake "lets eat"

He offered and went to kitchen. Shun followed him and left father and daughter alone.

"you...are like her" She said with teary eyes and tried to stand up

"I know.."Aomine answered and helped her

* * *

"And who is she?" Aomine's father asked when he saw them standing at the door already ready for leaving

"she is my child...."Aomine said and felt weird saying it

"when did you..." Aomine's dad gave him a scary look

"Stop glaring I'm leaving her at orphanage...I know that we don't have money and you don't want to see bastard baby..I know I know" Aomine got pissed and shouted

"Its just...We can't raise her Daiki..." He said with sad eyes

"Yes of course!" He said and left the house while running

Weather was cold and his daughter was keeping quiet knowing that his father would gave her to orphanage and she couldn't do anything. It was too cold!

She shivered and hugged him to get warm.

Aomine noticed how cold her hands were and looked at her purple lips. He covered her in his jacket and hugged closer.

"Your name?" He asked

"Don't have any..." She said and hide her nose in his jacket

"Lets call you Rin" he said and smiled for the first time

"don't..."she started to cry " don't gave me weird names when you are about to leave!"

"I'm so sorry..." he said and kissed her forehead, "I think that I'm gonna keep you..."

"really papa?" she said with happy voice

PAPA she said...Aomine was definitely keeping her!

"yes...and its not a weird name! It means cold so it will mean our first meeting in a cold weather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys for being late ....  
> and let me know if I should write about Aomine and Rin's relationship in the past...I think it will be fun? hmm...


	7. Caring papa

Aomine woke up when he felt warm little hands tugging his shoulders. Rin was crying silently and hiding her face in shame. Her blue pajamas were all wet and dripping on the floor. Aomine understood what happened to her and sighed.

Now, he had to deal with those things also.

He picked her up and went to bath that were too small for two people. Not only bath, but house was too. But he didn't have any other way. He needed to live in this dark room for a while and find some money for them. He needed to move on...

" 'kay stay still I'll wash you fast and then let’s go to sleep" He side with a yawn and checked the water if it was warm enough

 

" The bed...so sorry" she said while holding tight his hands

 

“That’s okay, don't worry about it" He said and tried to calm her down

He wasn't doing a good job...She just kept crying and sobbing. That made him feel annoyed but he was trying his best not to snap on her.

When He washed her completely, he laid her in his bed and went to wash her ruined futon. Aomine was begging that this wouldn't happen ever again but he knew that it would. Her mother already told him that she kept peeing in bed. What could he do to make her stop? He didn't know.

When he went back to his bed, she snuggled next to him and tugged on his shirt. It was a nice thing for Daiki. His little daughter was being cute and that made him smile, even thought that just an hour ago he wanted to leave her. However... She was so cute and lovely...Like a little angel. Aomine could feel their connection but couldn't name that feeling. It was something new, something that he was avoiding for a while.

But

She kept peeing in her bad and now Aomine was pissed. So pissed that he shouted at her saying that he should have left her in orphanage. He saw how her tan skin gotten pale and her blue eyes started to water. She was scared. Terrified. And all that made her to pee again while standing.  
Now He knew that she kept wetting her bad because she was scared, like now. He sighed and grinned a little. He was laughing at himself. He was a terrible parent who didn't even notice why his child was peeing in sleep. He understood why his family said that he couldn't raise her well...

It all was a disaster and big mistake but, after those sleepless nights when she kept hugging him at night, he couldn't let go. He couldn't leave that child anymore.

He opened his arms and gave her a sign to come closer.

 

"Listen Rina..." He started " I'm really sorry that I made you scared and feel depressed. I fail as a father and I can't gave you things that you want but... I can try... If you let me... I will not scold you when you will wet your bed again, you can do it as many times as you want. But you need to know that it's bad habit and you need to stop doing it... If you were peeing in sleep because you were scared then you should have told me and I would have hugged you or do something... " he stared at her " I promise I will try my best but you have to try too okay? If you don't want to be with me then I will find you a loving family that will take care of you and bath you with love"

She looked at him with shocked face and ran to him in instant.

"I'm sorry...But I don wanna you to leave me...You are my papa so you have to stay with me... We are so alike and you are so warm! At night I feel safe with you so.. I will try not to pee Papa don't leave"

 

"I'm not gonna leave you Rina.. I promise... but I can snap at you sometimes so please forgive me" he hugged her back

 

"I will...And..and..." she kept crying so she couldn't speak well " I feel scared at night when I'm alone in bed. Thats why I keep peeing.. I'm so sorry... I'm a big girl so I will try to be strong"

 

"oh my sweetie, you don't have to. I'm here so for now I will protect you.. You just have to keep telling me selfish things about things that you want"

He said and kissed her forehead. It was second time when she smiled.

* * *

"Papaaaa" Rin shouted and jumped on his back " I cleaned my bed!"

 

"Such a good girl I have " He praised and held her hands

 

"yay!!! Piggyback! “ She shouted again and burst out laughing

 

"You are such in good mood" he smiled back

 

" Because Kise-san and Kou are cooming!" she giggled again and kissed him on his cheek

 

"I see... My girl doesn't need me anymore" He pouted and made a sad face

 

"NO!!! I love papa the most" she hugged him tight and closed her eyes

 

"I know sweety, you are the best" he said and hugged her back

 

It already was four years since he understand that feeling which meant love to his daughter. Now Rin wasn't ruining her bed and would sleep with his papa all night. She would tell him every little things she wanted and Aomine would try to satisfy her.

They were wrong.

Aomine raised her too well! He became the best father to his child as he wanted. In return he was receiving a big love from his little cute baby that loved Aomine so much.

It looked like he had everything but, He hadn't. Aomine still didn't contact his family after he went with Rin four years ago. And also didn't have any friends that he lost, after being a total asshole to them.

No one needed him. Only Rin did.

Maybe Kise would too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing about their life ^^ so cute ^^  
> let me know what you think ^^

**Author's Note:**

> weird huh? and I'm bad at it.....I'm just gonna keep it up...It kinda makes me want to write more...


End file.
